It's Us Against Them- Trailer and OC Submission Form!
by Megiido
Summary: Trailer for a story I'm going to start! Let's just say it involves crime, fighting, and of course, animatronics. SUBMISSIONS NOW CLOSED.
1. Trailer

**The world's a real shady place.**

It was night, and it was quiet. That is, until two police cars, sirens blaring, skid around the corner of a building and race off down the street, apparently in pursuit of something.

Or someone.

A head peeks out from behind a building, and it looks around. Seeing no one, the figure rushes away.

 **Take it from me.**

The large animatronic slams a fist on the table, rattling it. He scans the people in the room with him with cold azure eyes.

"We are NOT losing to Golden and his people, you hear me? We will NOT let him get the best of us!"

The people in the room cheer.

 **I mean, I live there.**

"RUN!" she yells, stopping to empty more bullets onto their pursuers.

"I AM running!" the man yells back.

The bullets did nothing, and their pursuers roar, two pairs of glowing red eyes appearing behind them.

The guy curses, taking out a short stick. He flicks it down, and a blade grows out of it, pulsing with energy.

He turns around and points it at the creatures.

"Earth is NOT for the taking, losers!"

 **It's Us Against Them**

 **Coming Soon**

(hopefully)

(Submit your OCs on the next chapter)


	2. OC Submission

**This is the submission sheet for your OCs! Just fill it out, leave it in the reviews, and I'll come check it out. OCs will be accepted in groups.**

 **Just a little backstory for this: The world is run by crime, and there are five groups were all the humans and animatronics live. Everyone is extremely loyal to their group, and occasionally alliances will be formed with other groups. Earth isn't safe for anyone to go out alone (even in daytime) because of all the crime going on. Humans and animatronics live together in peace.**

 **Here's the sheet:**

 ***** Fields marked by an asterisk are required. Fields not marked are optional.

 **Name*:**

 **Species*: (Human or Animatronic)**

 **Gender*:**

 **Appearance*:**

 **Personality*:**

 **Group*: (Scroll down for more info)**

 **Favorite Weapon:**

 **Backstory:**

 **Preferred Attacks:**

 **Other Information: (abilities, family, etc.)**

 **Groups**

 **The Fighters:** A group of humans and animatronics living in a cluster of skyscrapers. They are the best at fighting and are physically strong. They are also in possession of the largest armory of all the groups. Have a grudge against The Agents and The Justifiers. Allied with The Hackers. Led by Freddy Fazbear.

 **The Agents:** A group of humans and animatronics living in a giant research facility. The best at stealth and the usage of small but deadly weapons. Many were/are former spies/assassins/mercenaries. Many have infiltrated the other groups. Currently against The Fighters and The Justifiers. Allied with The Hunters and The Hackers. Led by Bonnie the Bunny.

 **The Hunters:** A group of humans and animatronics living in a huge forest just outside the city. Quick and cunning, this group uses attacks ranging from regular weapons to magic. One of the only groups to use magic. Currently hates The Hackers and The Justifiers. Allied with The Agents. Led by Chica the Chicken.

 **The Hackers:** A group of animatronics and humans living in an underground base. Made up of technology whizzes and all around smart people. Also the best at repairing and building things. Currently spiteful towards The Hunters and The Justifiers. Allied with The Fighters and The Agents. Led by Foxy the "Pirate" Fox.

 **The Justifiers:** A group of humans and animatronics living in a giant hotel. They want to stop the other groups to try and get the world back in order. This group has many people who have abilities that are...different than most. Likes mind games and playing with the mind. Against all, allied with none. Led by Fredbear "Golden Fazbear".

 **Be sure to follow, because I will be updating for the accepted OCs, and quite possibly more teaser/sneak peek thingys. I will also be releasing more info on the story and stuff.**

 **Submissions will close when the actual story is ready to be updated.**

 **PlatinumFire, out~**


	3. Update 1

**Accepted OCs:**

 **Evanlyn Renae- By: AlexaMarrinDaughterOfPoseidon**

 **Danny- By: dragondonavin**

 **Spark- By: FoxyGuy87**

 **Penelope Fitzgerald- By: GrezzWizard**

 **Fenrir- By: GrezzWizard (sent by PM)**

 **Fernando 'Fern' Ramirez- By: Ridley Jkgsyn (Guest)**

 **Congrats To All!**

 **You may now submit OCs through PM.**


	4. Update 2

**Accepted OCs:**

 **Brandon Dominic- By: AlliesWritingFanfiction**

 **Vesper- By: xdarkx (Guest)**

 **Wesley- By: wes27**

 **Melanie Grace Frederickson- By: Faerie (Guest)**

 **Grim- By: Ando machine (Guest)**

 **Cali- By: KalypsoKari87**

 **Congratulations!**

 **Quick update on the groups:**

 **The Fighters:** Fenrir, Fernando 'Fern' Ramirez,

 **The Agents:** Evanlyn Renae, Spark, Cali

 **The Hunters:** Esmeralda

 **The Hackers:** Vesper

 **The Justifiers:** Danny, Penelope Fitzgerald, Brandon Dominic, Wesley, Melanie Grace Frederickson, Grim

 **I may add a few of my OCs, so be prepared!**


	5. Update 3

**Accepted OCs:**

 **Faith- By: Ridley Jkgsyn**

 **Grace- By: AlexaMarrinDaughterOfPoseidon**

 **Paul Shrike- By: Ridley Jkgsyn**

 **He- By: King Fredbear**

 **Congratulations!**

* * *

 **Here are a couple of my own OCs:**

Name: Ganache

Species: Animatronic Rabbit

Gender: Male

Appearance: Chocolate brown rabbit with black ear tips. Has a white muzzle, belly, and white tuft of fur on his head. Wears a black dress shirt with black pants, and a bright green tie to match his eyes.

Personality: Suave and charming. But once he gets his mind set on something, he is steadfast and determined. Is very, very tricky.

Group: The Hunters

Favorite Weapon: Two katanas with black and silver hilts.

Backstory: Originally built as a replacement for Bonnie, but was never used. Reactivated an unknown time later; woke up in an abandoned restaurant. He walked around for a while, got lost in a forest, and was helped by the Hunters once they realized he wasn't in a group of his own. Later learned magic, but rarely uses it.

Preferred Attacks:  
Slash Combo- He goes into a frenzy of spinning, slashing everything around him. Looks crazy, but is deadly.

Double-Bladed Strike- Jumps at the opponent with his two swords crossed in an X. Once he reaches said opponent, he slices downwards with full force.

Play Dead- Lets his whole body go slack, pretending he ran out of energy. The instant his opponent lets their guard down, he strikes with formidable power.

Viridi Magicae- Summons two green balls of pure energy. Can be used for attack, defense, or healing. He can only hold them for a while, as magic drains his energy.

Other Information: Instead of fighting, he like to talk his way out of things, which surprisingly, works most of the time. Plays the acoustic guitar.

* * *

Name: Audrey Guerrera

Species: Human

Gender: Female

Appearance: Long black hair going down to the middle of her back. Dark brown eyes. She wears a red t-shirt with dark blue jeans and black boots. One of the only people in the world to still own glasses.

Personality: Very sarcastic, does not like people who can't think for themselves. Acts like a tough person, but is quiet around strangers. If you know how to program, you're her best friend.

Group: The Hackers

Favorite weapon: Mentally, her taunting and her brain. Physically, anything she can stick a chip to and program it to attack her enemies.

Backstory: She ran her own underground programming association before this all happened, and she was making good money off of it. When the world first went to shit, she added a few "modifications" to a car and drove it right into the Justifier's hotel. She was about to get captured when a group of Hackers came and rescued her, for they needed a programmer. To this day, she remains one of the best programmers in the Hackers.

Preferred Attacks: Too many too count.

Other Information: May scream at random times. Not because she's scared or anything, but just because she can.


	6. Prologue

"Don't move."

The bear froze as a clicking noise was heard behind him. He slowly brought his paw his paw up from the holster on his hip. He pivoted around on one foot to face the person behind him.

The yellow bear crossed his arms, staring at his aggressor through half-lidded eyes. He sneers.

"Freddy Fazbear," the bear drawled mockingly. "I thought you would never show up."

The other bear, this one brown, snarled and didn't move the gun from his target. "Watch it, Golden."

Goldens eyebrow rose. "I know you won't do it, Fazbear. After all, we're here to talk about things, no to blow each other's circuits out."

Freddy rolled his eyes, still holding the gun out. "Tell that to the rabbit."

"Tell me what?" a singsongy voice exclaimed. Both bears look up.

A rabbit was perched on top of the roof of a building near the two animatronics. He tilted his head, his two magenta eyes glowing in the early twilight.

"Come down here and we'll tell you." Golden called out.

The rabbit didn't move. He pondered the statement for a bit. And without any warning, leapt down from the building, landing gracefully near the two bears. He stared at Freddy's weapon.

"Put that thing away, Fazbear. After all, you heard Golden." His slid his gaze towards the yellow bear. "We're here to talk things out."

Freddy glared at the rabbit, but he put the gun back in its holster. "I'm guessing you know what I said about you, Bonnie?"

Bonnie nodded and leaned back against the building he had jumped off of. "You guys are both pretty loud. I thought you were going to attack each other."

"Says the one who came here with multiple knives strapped to him."

"If you both _did_ start fighting, I would've broken you up. Plus, is it a crime to be prepared?"

Just then, something sliced through the air. It passed Freddy and very nearly clipped Bonnie's left ear off. It hits the wall behind the lavender rabbit, burying itself in the concrete.

All three males looked in the direction that the object was thrown. A chicken stood there a few yards away, arm outstretched. She lowered it, her eyes flicking from each of the other animatronics faces.

"Anything's a crime here, little bunny." She stated, walking towards them. She glances at the object, which happened to be a throwing knife, and it shudders. It flies back to her hand.

"Little bunny?" Bonnie asked incredulously. "Chica, you could at least not insult me every time you see me."

She ignored him, turning to Golden. She spun the knife absently. "So, why did you call us here?"

Golden waves a paw. "When the last person gets here, we'll get started."

Chica sheathed the knife. "You know how long he takes with this kind of stuff. We might as well be meeting tomorrow."

"Not as long as you, chicken. And what was that stunt with the knife?" Freddy taunted.

She spun towards him, eyes blazing. "I was making a point, Fazbear. And don't go thinking you're all high and mighty."

"Hey hey hey hey. Break it up." Bonnie said, but no one paid attention to him.

"Great." he muttered, rolling his eyes. He sauntered up to the two, who were both nose to nose with each other.

"And I'm going to bust your head open!" Freddy roars.

Chica's eyes narrowed. "Not before I bust open yours."

Golden, who had been watching all of this with mild amusement etched on his face, disappeared with a small poofing noise. He appeared in the middle of the two fighting, and raised his paws.

"Look, we're not going to solve anything by arguing. So shut up. Both of you."

Freddy snapped his head towards the other bear. "Look who it is. Mr. Everything's Going To Be Solved By Talking It Out. Well, some stuff isn't. Talking is just going to slow things down, not stop them," he turns back to Chica and cracked his knuckles. "And this is something that has to be solved with some good old fist to face."

"Oh, it's on." Chica muttered, and two bright yellow balls appeared in her hands.

Golden's patient façade vanished for a second, revealing an expression of barely controlled fury. His eyes momentarily flicker black, and he holds up his paws, growling.

Bonnie's eyes widened. "No no all of you stop!"

As if summoned by Bonnie's yells, a wave of pure energy pulsed through the city. It passed through all the animatronics, and they all immediately stop.

"What the.." Chica snarled. Both of her magic balls had disappeared.

Bonnie struggled against an invisible force. "My gears are locked up." He hissed.

None of them could move. But they tried.

"Hey!" Someone called out. They tried to look towards the speaker, but they couldn't.

A fox strolled up to them, whistling amiably. He held a small black controller in one hand. The other had a hook. He taps Freddy's shoulder. "I guess it worked."

"Wha-what?" Freddy asked, surprised.

"It's a new thing I built. It sends out a sort of wave, and it overrides your circuits, making you gears lock up!" The fox said happily. He switched the controller to his hook hand and spun it around. "Should I just leave you guys here, or should I free you?" He tapped his chin questioningly. "Decisions, decisions."

Golden tried to move himself again. "Foxy, let us go."

The crimson fox scratched his right eye, which was covered by an eyepatch. "Say the magic word."

"Please!" said Bonnie exasperatedly.

Foxy shook his hand at the rabbit. "In a complete sentence."

"Would you please let us go, O Foxy the Magnificent Pirate?" Chica asked sarcastically.

Foxy rubbed his chin. "Foxy the Magnificent Pirate. I like that. Therefore, because I am the most benevolent pirate, I shall set you free." He moved to press a button on the controller, but he paused. "And you promise to never attack each other again?"

"We can't make promises we can't keep." Freddy said.

"Good answer." The fox pressed the button, and all the animatronics could move again.

"Damn, that hurt…" Bonnie groaned, rubbing his back. "I was getting stiff."

"We were all getting stiff." Chica answered.

"So," Foxy crossed his arms. "Why are we here?"

Golden looks at the other four robots. "To see if we can all work something out."

Freddy threw up his paws. "Great. This bullcrap again.'

Golden ignores him and assesses each animal. "We're not going to survive in a world like this. Not alone, at least. So we need to get together as a team."

Chica frowned. "I've told you this before, Golden, we're too different. If we did manage to make a team, we're going to end up ripping each other's heads off by the second day."

Bonnie nodded. "Chica's right. But we can't just prance around anymore. This world has changed.

"So I'll propose something. How about we each go out on our own different ways? And see where we all end up."

The yellow bear sighed. "But we're trying to get this place back in order, not to mess it up even more."

Foxy raised a hand. "I vote Bonnie."

Freddy was nodding. "This might be the first and only time I'll say this, but I agree with the bunny."

"Same here." Chica voiced.

Golden rubbed his temples. "I'm trying to straighten the world out, and everyone votes against me." He lifted his head up. "Fine."

"But this doesn't mean I'll be going along with you guys. I've been trying to get the world back in order since this all happened, and I'll keep going until I get it."

Foxy shrugged. "Whatever you say, Fredbear." He glanced at the others. "So it's settled."

"Yep." Freddy said. He turned around and began to walk back into the city. "Until next time."

Bonnie watched him go. "I guess that my cue to leave." He began to scale the building he originally jumped off of. "See you all later!" He yelled.

Chica points behind her. "I'll go back to where I came from." She started to run, and within a few seconds, was gone from sight.

Foxy looks around. "Welp, goodbye, Fredbear." The fox pressed another button on his controller, and he disappears underground.

The yellow bear was left alone. He sighed once more, and looked at the night sky. Golden Freddy began to walk into the city, ready to start his new life.

* * *

 **Finally!**

 **The first chapter will come out as soon as I have enough OCs, and that's going to be soon!**


	7. Update 4

**Accepted OCs:**

 **Celeste Snow- By: Bunnie Queen Rulez**

 **Mint, Marble, Elroux, and Corey- By: WingsOfBronze**

 **Terrence- By: SirDerpTheDerp (Guest)**

 **Aurora- By: CrossedTheBarrierForPizza**

 **Niall Glais- By: Ridlius**

 **Alexa Marrin- By: AlexaMarrinDaughterOfPoseidon**

 **Caramel Radella, Marcus Framer, and Aravis- By: FireMoon (Guest)**

 **Charlie and Charlotte- By: Theoneandonlyme**

 **Congrats, peoples!**

* * *

 **alrighT everyone! tHe first chaptEr will Come soOn enough, eveRyone has has to be veRy patient. jUst hang onto your Pants, because This'll bE a wilD stOry. all i Need arE Some more oc's (i sAid that last time), and eveRything will bEgin. keep Calm, dOn't freak out, and stay tuned for More InformatioN!**

 **have a Great day,**

 **PlatinumFire~**


	8. The Last Update

**Accepted OCs:**

 **Doctor Remor- By: Charlie The Bird**

 **Calypso Snow- By: Bunnie Queen Rulz**

 **May Caster- By: KalypsoKari87**

 **Everett 'Ev' Collins- By: Ridley Jkgsyn (Guest)**

 **Dargo, Christine Runa, Taylor, Ryan, Moirai, Beatrice, Thanatos, Henry, and Sylvia- By: GrezzWizard (woah) Sent by PM**

 **Marie and Savannah- By: xdarkx (Guest)**

 **Blake Newman and Rima- By: FireMoon (Guest)**

 **CONGRATULATIONS!**

* * *

 **YES! I have all the OCs!**

 ***claps***

 **Now I can finally start Chapter 1!**

 **Now, if your OC doesn't appear in the first chapter, don't worry. I have…**

 ***counts on fingers***

 **51 OCs to keep track of! Wow.**

* * *

 **And speaking of all your wonderful OCs, here are the allegiances:**

 **The Fighters:  
Leader: **Freddy Fazbear  
 **Second-in-Command:** Faith Creedence-Williamsbury  
 **Members:** Fenrir, Fernando Ramirez, Terrance, Caramel Radella, Charlie, Everett Collins, Taylor, Ryan, Marie  
 **  
The Agents:  
Leader: **Bonnie the Bunny  
 **Second-in-Command:** Niall Glais  
 **Members:** Evanlyn Renae, Spark, Cali, Corey, Doctor Remor, Moirai, Beatrice, Vash'Lian, Blake Newman

 **The Hunters:**  
 **Leader:** Chica the Chicken  
 **Second-in-Command:** Grace  
 **Members:** Esmeralda Ramirez, Ganache, Celeste Snow, Mint, Marble, Elroux, Aurora, Charlotte, Calypso Snow

 **The Hackers:**  
 **Leader:** Foxy the "Pirate" Fox  
 **Second-in-Command:** Aravis  
 **Members:** Vesper, Audrey Guerrera, Alexa Marrin, Marcus Framer, May Caster, Thanatos, Henry, Savannah, Rima

 **The Justifiers:**  
 **Leader:** Fredbear "Golden Freddy"  
 **Second-in-Command:** Penelope Fitzgerald  
 **Members:** Danny, Brandon Dominic, Wesley, Melanie Grace Frederickson, Grim, He, Dargo, Christine Runa, Sylvia

* * *

 **And kudos to all the Second-In-Commands!**

 **GET READY, PEOPLES! BECAUSE ONCE THIS STARTS...**

 **It's Us Against Them.**

 **PlatinumFire, out~**


End file.
